


Will Doctor Strange Die in Infinity War? Is there going to be Doctor Strange 2?

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [22]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Gen, doctor strange 2, linking the facts, written before Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan
Summary: Written before Infinity War





	Will Doctor Strange Die in Infinity War? Is there going to be Doctor Strange 2?

### If you're a Doctor Strange fan and are worried about the hero, relax, because I have quite a few points to make about how Doctor Strange will probably survive the chaos and have sequels and participation in future movies.

 

[ ](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-TC8dbzGhNTA/WsFz8rGRW2I/AAAAAAAAKkw/E9tkq17jOpgy1lYWQqDeCh48xXtCkCWcwCLcBGAs/s1600/20180308_15.jpg)

  
I seriously doubt Stephen will die. He’s important for many things in the MCU yet to unfold and it wouldn’t make sense for Marvel to invest so much in Doctor Strange to just abandon it after a successful origin movie, that was very very close as successful as Iron Man.

 

According to my bets, Doctor Strange will get:

 

[](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-FTpiQL6K0Y4/Wr5wkGQTXvI/AAAAAAAAKMo/tZWOSTGJdvkUw5a91Fhksn37uUSw2wDPgCPcBGAYYCw/s1600/doctor_strange_card_poster_edit_by_asherlockfan-dby26f6.jpg)

  * At least 2 sequels 
  * Considerable participation in 2 more Avengers like movies, if Marvel decides to make Illuminati or Battle-world, considering Doctor Strange is among the main characters in the comics in most BIG arcs.
  * Infinity War (Avengers 3).
  * Avengers 4
  * Cameos and non main participation in other movies, just like Thor Ragnarok.



**What else?**

 

[ ](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-4d5oe7zWTcw/Wr8yKBl_FaI/AAAAAAAAKT8/747lJpxx0203UUL4B_LyvdqVWjE6r15NQCPcBGAYYCw/s1600/doctor_strange_golden_rings_edit_by_asherlockfan-db9rmrf.png)

There’s a Spider Man trilogy going to happen and probably Dr.Strange will be in one of them (or more) since the fans loved their interactions in the comics and in the interviews: Benedict and Tom Holland's interaction had a lot of chemistry, according to the Marvel personal and others, something that was quite evident.

 

If they decide to bring the Illuminati to the big screen, Stephen will have to be in it since he’s one of the leaders and founders, along with Black Bolt, Black Panther, Iron Man and Namor (and other characters). Also, there are OTHER characters with a lot more chance of dying because they have been in the MCU for quite some time now (since phase one), like Loki, Captain America, Hawkeye and others.

 

[ ](https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/sites/default/files/custom/Aaron/DrStrange-weekend-1.jpg)

 

 

  


According to the [hollywoodreporter](https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/doctor-stranges-box-office-bonanza-how-an-obscure-superhero-won-big-944857), Doctor Strange was among the best successes among the Marvel origin movies so far, beating Captain America, Hulk, Ant Man, Thor and others. Of course we still don't have enough material to compare it with the Iron Man sequels or such, but comparing Doctor Strange to Iron Man, the sorcerer awaits many successful sequels and participation, it's just a matter or time.

I would say, by logical thinking, Stephen has at least 2 solo movies coming up, since Marvel (MCU) has this "trilogy culture" (Iron Man, Captain America, Thor...).

 

Also, Marvel has PRODUCTION AND DISTRIBUTION copyrights of Doctor Strange, so making Doctor Strange movie means 100% profit going to Marvel, unlike Hulk movies, which DISTRIBUTION rights belong to Universal.

 

[ ](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-IMjN7knMEVs/Wr51AAhMfvI/AAAAAAAAKMo/GhAnfe4eaTk7mFNBxoLFPZCVV2PuvdsSwCPcBGAYYCw/s1600/doctor_strange_fan_poster_by_asherlockfan-dby1xv7.jpg)

 

I also think that if he dies, he’ll come back to life very soon or in the same moment of his death/ shortly afterwards since he’s confirmed to be in Avengers 4.

Well, Dormammu already tortured him to death over 2000 times in the movie after all, making him die over and over, Strange returning to life by the means of a time loop many times, right on the spot.

 

Like I said, I doubt Stephen will die, they would be losing too much money. He probably made a 6 movie contract, like Robert Downey Junior and other main actors. Think about what Marvel has been doing. They have been promoting Strange so much, he’s in the spotlight for Marvel phase 4 along with the newest heroes and the producers clearly said they were pushing the MCU towards magic and space in the Doctor Strange Blu Ray bonuses. For a matter of fact, Strange’s movie was supposed to have happened even earlier so it would make zero sense to close the "mystic arc" in the MCU at the moment because he JUST got introduced to the MCU. Also, the Doctor Strange producers back in 2016 spoke as if they were going to develop so many ideas and concepts, even after the movie had been launched, meaning there is a sequel to happen. They recently confirmed Doctor Strange 2 will include Mordo and Nightmare as the main villains, so there's yet a lot to come.

 

[ ](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-mH3fXib7NbY/Wr5wkIgm-rI/AAAAAAAAKMc/319dKhcjJ9EyZ7dhAH8ZHYN8xnEPyIjJACPcBGAYYCw/s1600/baron_mordo_edit_by_asherlockfan-dby24y6.jpg)

 

I would be really surprised if they killed Stephen, it wouldn’t make any sense in the MCU because we all know the Sanctums exist, along with the Multiverse, it would be illogical to proceed with the current scenario they set WITHOUT Doctor Strange and even more absurd to dismantle the entire concept of magic they have been working so hard to develop.

 

[ ](https://cdn.areajugones.es/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/Areajugones-Doctor-Strange-Dormammu-e1486483429142-810x400.jpg)

 

He’s important in the MCU and it’s not just because he’s in Avengers 3 and Avengers 4.

We know the Doctor Strange movie ended with openings, specially Mordo's leaving with the book pages for the rituals to contact Dormammu and also, Mordo's appearance in the Blu Ray extras making a deal with Dormammu himself.

[ ](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-GEKxxpH4BQs/WsFwJSxIU0I/AAAAAAAAKkc/dbIRRHqiRUgc_Ts2rJfg0hV_vDZnYkBqQCLcBGAs/s1600/Captura%2Bde%2Btela%2Bde%2B2018-04-01%2B20-49-46.png)

Doctor Strange is one of the most "raising in popularity characters" and he'll be very useful inside the Marvel Universe, specially in making "possible plot devices" not be like "plot devices" and of course, expanding the MCU to places the fans still never saw.

We also know Doctor Strange has been VERY present in the Infinity Wars trailers and it has already been confirmed he's going to have an important participation. By looking the posters, we can also see he's being placed along with main characters, what also suggests his important role in Infinity War and future movies. Tv spots, trailers, Doctor Strange is in them all, with a lot of screen time when compared to other characters. 

 

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-B85iViG718E/WsFze0m6jZI/AAAAAAAAKko/Z5BNfQJzJlsWsrc2amMjB5dAhsnP9ZXFwCLcBGAs/s1600/avengers_infinity_war_ver3_xlg.jpg) [](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-5FlBhFOqnxg/WsFziOb6hDI/AAAAAAAAKks/DjzhoxqS2BIMw6HAWqrqe5Wd_2liOFVDwCLcBGAs/s1600/avengers_infinity_war_ver8_xlg.jpg)

Strange, Spider Man, Black Panther, Iron Man and Captain America all get a lot of focus, supposedly because Doctor Strange, Black Panther and Spider Man are being promoted into the Marvel Phase 4 while Iron Man and Captain America are the most famous ones and probably will have their last appearance in Infinity War, and if not in Infinity War, in the upcoming movies.

 

 

And as if all the trailers and posters hadn't been enough, Doctor Strange also appeared in magazine covers and toys as one of the main characters, what reinforces the theory he came to stay even more.

 

 

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-JLHeZCb_Ijc/WsF0M-fiyOI/AAAAAAAAKk4/wp5D4H49wHos7SIlbcN2qusVX6FTxgLsACLcBGAs/s1600/LEGO_DrStrange.png)

[ ](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-8aFPZT3l8Rs/WsF0YiAgMRI/AAAAAAAAKk8/GlFlMRGteJc7PMf6mKikgZWgT1J0JJlbQCLcBGAs/s1600/163764.jpg)


End file.
